Kiss With a Fist
by MOniieXD
Summary: “Sorry I slapped you.” Derrick said looking into her hurt amber eyes, she looked up and cracked a small smile. “Sorry I hit you with the spoon.” Massie said, Massington please review : T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_You hit me once_

_I hit you back_

_You gave a kick_

_I gave a slap_

Massie didn't know why, but she kept letting him inside probably because of the way he would apologize after they had a fight. Or if she didn't forgive him he would send thousands of gifts to her doorstep and beg forgiveness. She didn't expect to live like this fighting constantly with Derrick was something that she had gotten use to. They were either verbal or physical. It started when they were both eighteen and she had just moved into her first apartment.

* * *

"I love it babe." Derrick said as he came in threw the front door with a handful of red roses, Massie ran out of the kitchen and gave him a tight squeeze. Then gave him a quick peck and took the roses.

"Thank you, and these are beautiful." Massie said as she walked to the kitchen and laid them down on the table. She continued making noodles, the only thing she had in her kitchen along with until she got to go shopping the next day.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Massie asked as she stirred the noodles that were boiling over in the pot.

"Hanging with the guys and Alicia." Derrick said as he sat in a seat at the table, Massie gripped the spoon tightly. Her and Alicia were not friends anymore after Alicia tried to steal Derrick away. She almost did too, that slut thankfully Massie came to the rescue.

"Why Alicia?" Massie asked as she continued to stir slower then before, she wanted to know why Derrick was wasting his time with a skank.

"She said she wanted to spend some time with the guys." Derrick said looking up at the ceiling, while Massie turned around to look at him.

"Do you not care, she almost broke us up?" Massie asked as she narrowed her amber eyes, she crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at him.

"She's not, the other guys are there too." Derrick said looking up at her with his chocolate brown eyes. His hardened, he couldn't believe she didn't trust him.

"You sure, 'cause she almost got you last time." Massie said as she turned back around to stir the noodles, she couldn't believe he wasn't taking this seriously.

"That was a long time ago." Derrick said as he got up and rolled his eyes, he thought she would trust him more then this.

"It was 5 weeks ago!" Massie screamed as she turned around and threw the spoon on the counter. She thought he wouldn't hang out with sluts anymore but what happened next was the quickest movement that ever happened. He slapped her and she hit him with the spoon, they stood in silence after that. She rubbed her cheek and he grabbed his head with his left hand.

"You have anything frozen?" Derrick questioned, breaking the silence Massie nodded as she grabbed a and handed it to him. He placed it on his head and stared at the wall, she got one for herself and placed it on her burning cheek. She placed the can on the counter then poured the noodles into a bowl and put some hot sauce in and grabbed a fork. She sat down next to him and ate in silence.

"Sorry I slapped you." Derrick said looking into her hurt amber eyes, she looked up and cracked a small smile.

"Sorry I hit you with the spoon." Massie said as Derrick cracked a smile, they laughed at how silly it sounded. She lifted noodles to her mouth and smiled, as Derrick ran his fingers threw her brunette hair.

"Want some?" Massie questioned as she brought the fork up and Derrick nodded he opened his mouth and she fed him some.

"Can I stay here for tonight?" Derrick asked as his hand trailed down to her neck and on the strap of her tank top.

"Sure." Massie said as she smiled and Derrick kissed her.

That happened four years ago, she only told Claire who didn't judge just gave her a big squeeze and asked if she was okay. Of course she was okay, it was just a slap it didn't even hurt that bad. Probably not as bad as a wooden spoon over the head, there fights got worse but she always forgave him.

_You smashed a plate over my head _

_Then I set fire to our bed_

* * *

You like? There's more to come so review review review ! (:


	2. Chapter 2

_My black eye casts no shadow  
Your red eye sees nothing  
Your slap don't stick  
Your kicks don't hit_

She was late; very late running around her apartment trying to find shoes was not something she usually did. Massie, had to be late today of all days! Her meeting with publishers she finally found her Fendi suede platform Mary Janes and smiled. She grabbed her iPhone covered in a purple cover and a Coach pink poppy parent large wristlet. Her outfit was perfect a Kova & T Ruffle jersey mini skirt, Alice + Olivia white jewel face tee, and the finishing touch Lorna black tear drop earrings. She would've been a ten if she were still in school. But right now she couldn't handle thinking of that, this meeting was going to decide her career. She ran out of her house and out the door into her black Mercedes. Massie put her seatbelt on and put on music "Summer Boy" by Lady Gaga came on. Her cell phone vibrated, it was Claire she answered it while swerving threw traffic.

"Hello!" Massie shouted at the traffic, and poor Claire who didn't know why she was shouting so Massie continued to swear and shout at people who were cutting her off.

"Umm Mass?" Claire squeaked on the other end, and Massie blushed she forgot she was on the phone. Luckily it was only Claire and not someone from New York.

"Oh hi Claire, sorry I'm in traffic. What the fuck? Stupid dick cut me off." Massie huffed as a red Porsche cut her off. She stopped at the red light and pulled her now almost black hair into a ponytail that brushed the back of her neck.

"Mass! Are you at a red light yet?" Claire questioned while Massie searched threw her car trying to find something edible. She found a Power Bar and dug into it, she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm just eating and waiting for the light to change." Massie said with her mouth full and took another bite. This was another reason she didn't like being late, no time for food.

"Well this is super big news! I'm pregnant!" Claire squealed and Massie spit out the piece of Power Bar she was eating. They were only twenty-one! She still had time to grow!

"Eh mha gawd! Claire! I'm so happy for you." Massie said while she cleaned her car where a big chewed piece of food was laying.

"Thanks Massie I called Dylan, Kristen, and Olivia too, maybe we can get together tonight?" Claire asked she could hear the brush working threw her blond hair.

"That'd be perf! Well, I'm in the city now and I'll give you a call back when I know about the magazine. Love you bye." Massie said she heard Claire say her good byes and she hung up the phone. She got to the building, had the valet park her car and ran to the building. Running in stilettos was not a good idea; she got to the elevator with a skidding halt and rapidly pressed 5.

"Hold it please!" She heard someone say from the other side then saw a tanned hand reach in the middle. There stood Alicia Rivera, her raven hair was pulled into a high ponytail so Massie took hers out to show her almost black waves that fell gracefully over her shoulders.

"Hello, Ms. Rivera." Massie said as she pressed 5 and the elevator doors closed, Alicia reached over and pressed 7.

"Hello Massie." Alicia said not giving her eye contact, boy did Massie just want to slap her across her tanned face. The only reason Alicia wanted to steal Derrick was because Massie had Josh sophomore year. But it was only for eight months, barely anything! The elevator doors opened and Massie stepped out.

"Good-bye Alicia." Massie said as the doors slammed shut and she walked into the conference room as confident as ever.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'm Massie Block." Massie said as she slammed her briefcase on the maple wood floor. Her pink lips pursed to a model degree.

* * *

"Mass! That's un-believable I'm so proud of you!" Olivia said her white blond hair piled into a bun on the top of her head. In sophomore year once they gave Alicia the boot they added Olivia. Who had been getting smarter and smarter over the summer.

"Thanks Livy." Massie said as a hug scented with DKNY "Be Delicious" Olivia's personal scent enveloped her.

"I'm so proud of you!" Kristen said while she finger combed her dirty blond hair that hung over her shoulders in a lazy fashion.

"Me too, let's just hope my mom will let me take over her show." Dylan said with a cackle her red curls in a ponytail reaching the middle of her back.

"Yeah, so when is the magazine coming out?" Claire asked as she sipped a diet Coke, they all were so she wouldn't feel bad watching them drink and have fun.

"Well, I have to get the designs ready and a stupid name." Massie said as she sipped her diet Coke threw a purple bendy straw. They were all at Claire's, on the couch watching old movies such as "Mean Girls" and "House Bunny".

"I have a name!" Dylan squealed while clapping her hands happily and everyone looked at her with a questioning look on their face.

"GLU! I don't know where it came from." Dylan said as she got up and did a happy dance the other girls laughed at her while she sat back down and took another sip of Coke.

"Eh mha gawd! That's perf, well ladies I have to be getting home Derrick is waiting for me." Massie said as she got up the girls all wolf whistled and she winked, she threw the cup in the sink then left while Cam was coming in threw the door she smiled and hugged him.

"Your gonna be a daddy!" Massie squealed as she left the house and went to the car driving she blasted "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga and danced as she stopped at a red light and got a text from Derrick.

Derrick 3: Hey babe, almost home?

Massie: Yes I am, and I have new things from Victoria's Secret ;]

Derrick 3: Can't wait =)

Massie smiled as the light turned from red to green and she drove home she saw Derrick's silver Volvo, Edward Cullen like parked in the driveway. She got her bag and left the car and opened the door. It smelt like vanilla and pumpkin, from the candle she had bought the other day. She went upstairs and saw Derrick laying on her bed watching TV.

"Theres my beautiful girl." Derrick said as he got up and kissed her, she never got to try on her things from Victoria's Secret.

_So we remain the same  
Love sticks  
Sweat drips  
Break the lock if it don't fit_

_

* * *

That was a nice chapter right :) Well review please, and the next chapter might not be so nice and thanks to ESTF for being my first reviewer virtual hugs and cookies for you!_


End file.
